What will they be like in 10 years??
by JuJubae
Summary: ok, the title sucks...oh well...its pretty much what the title says it is: the g-boys 10 years after Endless Waltz...no yaoi/yuri, Relena bashing and minor language...R&R plz!


Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing. I do, however, own Gwen, and a friend of mine owns Willow. I absolutely can't stand Relena, and I have nothing against those who do like her, but count on Relena-Bashing in this fic. I f you are planning on flaming me, please tell me why it sucked not just "Oh, that was really stupid. I love Relena and I think that your fic sucked." I want reasons, people!! (try to go easy on me, 'cuz this is only my first fic)  
  
  
  
10 YEARS HAVE PASSED.  
  
  
  
Quatre looked out the window of the bus, wondering if he was the only one who remembered to come. He sure hoped not, considering that this was the first reunion that the boys had had in 10 years. The bus pulled to a slow stop. He got up and walked to the front of the bus, and saw something that made him grin broadly. Duo was standing at the corner with his usual wide grin on his face. When he saw Quatre, he smirked.  
  
"Ah.if it isn't my pacifist friend." Duo grinned and Quatre, who just rolled his eyes. "And how have you been?"  
  
"Oh, fine. I'm considering buying a house here, but in the country. After all, I had to fly for a one-day reunion." Quatre replied. He thought that it was strange that their meeting was so short and casual. After all, compared to 10 years, a day is a very short amount of time. The boys turned suddenly to the sound of loud shouting.  
  
"Hey, you still owe me 75 bucks!! Pay up!" a taxi driver was saying loudly to a young man with short black hair that was in a ponytail. The man drew out a gun and pointed it at the driver. Duo ran over.  
  
"Ahem! Uh, Wu-man, don't you think that we should get going??" Duo asked, sweatdropping. Wufei frowned, and muttered something that sounded like, "damnit, I told you not to call me that!" but then he nodded.  
  
"So, where are Trowa and Heero?" Wufei asked. He looked around.  
  
"Erm.they're not here yet.oh, wait, that might be Trowa," Quatre said. They looked over at the taxi that pulled up. It was Trowa, after all. He looked at them and smiled slightly.  
  
".hey." he said. "Umm. Duo, what's up with you?" Trowa raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened. Duo was looking at the coffee shop on the corner of the street.  
  
"COFFEE!!!!!!!!" he screamed. The entire street turned their direction. Duo ignored them and ran to the coffee shop. The other boys looked at each other.  
  
"Oookaaayy.. ummm, right.." Trowa said. "So, what are you two up to?"  
  
" Well, I'm planning on buying a house here this weekend. I'll have one of my servants bring my stuff up. So, I guess I'll be here for a while," Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here for a while, too," Wufei said. "I." he started to finish, but he saw a black sports car pull up. Out of the car stepped a very familiar figure. Duo had been walking outside, latte in hand, but he stopped as well. The figure was the one that they called "Perfect Soldier" but he was not dressed the same. The last time that anyone had seen Heero, he had been wearing spandex shorts and a tight green tank top. He still sported the tank top, but he was now wearing baggy blue jeans. He had dark sunglasses on and had one hand pressed to his ear.  
  
"Hey, Spy-boy! What's up with the costume?" Duo asked, sniggering.  
  
*Death glare* "Shut the hell up, you baka" Heero said. "Do you want Relena to catch up with me, or somethin'??"  
  
"Too late." Trowa said. Heero turned quickly and cursed. A pink limo was driving down the street with an unmistakable shriek coming from it. Heero grimaced.  
  
"Crap.this is just what I need!!" He said, staring at the door of the limo, which had just opened. Relena, the self proclaimed goddess of the world, ran over, while shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
  
"HHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Heero's eyes widened and he turned to run. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU COME TO KIIIIILLLLLLL MMMEEEE HHHEEEERRRROOO?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
" Oh, boy. Wait.Heero! Put the gun DOWN!!!!" Duo yelled. Heero, now looking very, very mad, tossed the gun to Quatre, whose eyes got so large that they were in danger of popping out of his head. The chauffeur of the limo ran forward and restrained Relena.  
  
"Hey, everybody! Umm.lets go to my house.k?" Duo said. Heero, still in shock, walked jerkily to his car and motioned for the rest of the boys to get in. They headed for Duo's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The boys soon learned that while Heero was an excellent soldier, he was a crappy driver. Of course this may have come from the shock of Relena's appearance, but he later confessed that his driver's license had been taken away the week before. He had all of the other boys sick in the first 5 minutes of the drive.  
  
"Um.Heero, will you let me drive now?" Duo said. Heero turned around and stared at his green friends and cringed.  
  
"Oops! Sorry.." Heero said sheepishly. Hey pulled off to the side of the road and got out, allowing Duo to get into the driver's seat. Trowa and Wufei sighed with relief, but all that poor Quatre could do was barf.  
  
"Ok, we're here!" Duo said cheerfully as he pulled into the driveway about 5 minutes later. Duo grinned back at his not-so-very-green-anymore friends. He opened the door and stepped out of the car.  
  
"DAMMIT, QUATRE!!!!!!!!!" Heero was screaming." DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GONNA TAKE TO CLEAN THIS BARF OUT?!" He looked disgustedly at the mess on the bottom of the car floor.  
  
" Sorry, Heero! I." Quatre started to say, but he stopped and looked with wide eyes at the house next door. Heero looked over as well. Duo waved and grinned at the two girls who were walking over.  
  
"Pahpahpah.pretty girls.very very pretty girls."Heero said quietly. Wufei just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Women are weak," he muttered. Trowa grinned and chuckled. Quatre was looking on, wide-eyed.  
  
"Hey, Willow! How ya doin' Gwen?" Duo called out, grinning. The girls smiled back. Wufei muttered something that sounded like "baka onnas" Duo glared back at him. "Boys, these are my neighbors, Gwen and Willow"  
  
"Hi!" The girls said in unison. Willow stepped forward. She had long, red hair, and dark brown, almost black eyes set against fair skin. She was wearing studded flares and a camo tank top. She smiled at the boys.  
  
"Hi! I'm Willow and this is my sister, Gwen," She said. Gwen waved from behind her sister. She had dark blonde hair, dark brown eyes and darker skin than her sister did. She had on dark blue flares with rhinestones on them and a black halter-top that said in red writing "I'm not anti-social, I just don't like you!" She smiled less enthusiastically than her sister and had a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Hi," She said. Heero's eyes lit up, but he still showed little or no expression. Quatre was grinning broadly at Willow.  
  
"Well, ladies, these are my not-so-normal friends. Meet Trowa, the ever-silent one. Then there's Wufei, Mr. Sexist, or Woman Hater. Next up is Quatre, the pacifist guy person-thingy. Our final contestant is Heero, a.k.a. suicidal one, a.k.a. "Perfect Soldier," Duo grinned. Heero snapped out of his trance and gave Duo his best trademark death glare.  
  
"And you call yourself NORMAL?????" Wufei said, looking at Duo strangely. "I mean, come on! I'M WEIRD??? What about you???"  
  
"We'd love to stay and chat, trust me," Gwen said sarcastically, "but we have to go. Later!" She and Willow waved goodbye and walked over to their car.  
  
"Well, boys, I think that its time to go inside" Duo said. Trowa and Wufei followed, but Heero and Quarte just stood there, dumbstruck. Duo walked back over to them.  
  
"Helllllooooooo...? Anybody in there?" he said, knocking Heero on the head. Heero promptly grabbed Duo's wrist and judo flipped him. Then he headed inside. Quatre leaned over and helped Duo up.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we'd better go inside and have some dinner," Duo said, wincing. Quatre nodded vaguely.  
  
"Uh huh..yeah, whatever..sounds great.." Quatre said. Duo gave him a funny look. He shrugged, and then walked inside. Quatre followed slowly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N- ok, I really, really hate to split up my chapters like this, but I have absolutely no time on my hands, so just be patient with me, k?? Was that any good, or should I permanently give up my writing career?? Well, R&R please!! 


End file.
